


Cigars and Brandy

by draco_somnians



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Explicit Language, Graphic Sex, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_somnians/pseuds/draco_somnians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic comm for the prompt:  SGA, John/Richard, Cigars and Brandy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigars and Brandy

There's something incredibly sexy about seducing his boss, even when he's not that attracted to him. Richard isn't the best looking guy in the galaxy, not by a long shot, but the power, the authority; it attracts John. It's a kink he can't seem to get rid of, no matter who his boss is.

The first time Richard invited John to his quarters, John knew he was in trouble. He restricted himself to one drink, refused the offered cigar and left as quickly as he could. Since then, the adrenaline rush from the anticipation has become addictive. He knows Richard hasn't got a clue what's running through John's mind as he watches him smoke, and they chat about the more mundane things in life. Richard's trying to make friends, trying to fit in, and John...John can't stop thinking about screwing him.

He steps close to Richard, extracts the cigar from his fingers and takes a long drag, keeping eye contact as the smoke swirls around and between them. It's years since John smoked anything, and the almost forgotten taste is intoxicating. He keeps the cigar in his own hand and offers it to Richard, teasing his lips with it, keeping it just out of reach, and when his replaces the cigar with his own lips, the taste of brandy lingering on Richard's tongue makes him groan as his cock hardens.

He backs Richard up against the wall and quickly divests him of his pants, dropping to his knees and sucking Richard's cock into his mouth. A stunned cry falls from Richard's lips and he comes in mere minutes, panting John's name, grasping at his hair.

John stands, fastens Richard's pants and smooths down his shirt. Richard is staring at him, wide eyed, gasping for air and John thinks it's enough this time. He takes a swig of brandy before he leaves, knowing the entwined taste of the alcohol and Richard will still be in his mouth when he jerks off later in his own bed.

 


End file.
